My Sonny with a Chance story
by hbk3598
Summary: This is my first story! My story is about my friends get added to the cast of So Random,and 3 Guest Stars not saying who Cough Cough** Chuck Norris,Aaron Norris,Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**Disney: Sonny with a chance story By: Amanda Tackett**

**Chapter 1**

One day around the So Random prop house, bubbly Sonny Monroe heard that 4 new girls that are going to be added to the cast, their names are Amanda, Gabby, Shelby, Leah and Tamara. Soon the girls arrive Amanda arrives with a Hot Pink Monster T-Shirt and some pink DC Shoes and some blue skinny jeans. Shelby comes in with her I Love Walker Texas Ranger T-Shirt and some blue jeans and wearing some Blue and Red DC Shoes. Gabby came in with her dance clothes and her dance shoes. Leah came in with a Never Give Up John Cena T-Shirt and some skinny blue jeans and Sky Blue DC Shoes. Tamara came in with blue jeans and a shirt that said Peace, Love and Happiness, and some Blue DC Shoes.

"I am so happy to be on So Random, just wondering is there going to be a WTR sketch," Shelby said. I love that show that would be funny", Sonny Monroe, exclaimed. "Do you remember the episodes where they show Walker and Alex's Wedding". Yeah that is my favorites. Isn't it called Wedding Bells." Did you hear that they are going to make a trial by fire sequel? You mean. Dangerous Secrets. Yeah Chuck Norris is going to do the movies did his wife allow him? IDK but she might be added to the cast. Rumors!" "Looks like Shelby has a new friend," Tamara said. I know its great (you hear Shelby and Sonny talking about it). Shelby asks Amanda and Leah if that would be funny Yes Leah says. . Amanda nods and smiles. She asks, "Does your friend Amanda ever talk much?" Leah says "YES she does she is so loud dead and deaf people hear her but she is just shy." Sonny, Shelby and Leah look around at Tawni and Gabby and they are reapplying their coco mocho coco lip-gloss at the same time and way. They say in their thoughts, "They are differently coco mocho coco crazy."

Next thing you know Chad Dylan Cooper comes in and says, "Wow you guys got new cast mates, you think that is actually going to stop Mackenzie Falls from being the #1 Show." "Yes I think so Cooper and their names are Amanda, Shelby, Gabby, Tamara and Leah." OK. Chad asks "Are those DC Shoes you're wearing," Amanda nods. "See you around Randoms," He did his patent wink and left. See Chad exits, and Amanda finally says "Who was that?" "She can talk" Tawni said. "That girl is going to get it," she thought. "Yeah I can talk btw where Zora is? Oh she is in the mummy thingy you mean Sarcophagus. "Exactly," "That was Chad Dylan Cooper." "Is he part of your cast." "Heck No!!" "Mental Note never to ask that question again," Amanda thinks. He is the enemy of So Random's show, Mackenzie Falls. Ok. About time she talks. Amanda you can shut up now ok OK Leah.

**AN: This is my first story! And I do not own SWAC charaters i just own the charaters Amanda,Leah Tamara,Gabby and Shelby**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shelby's POV and Lunch and more surprises

Sonny and I go to the set of the Check it Out Girls, and they have it westernized. She says to me, "You and Amanda, and Gabby and Tamara, and me and Tawni are going to do the check it out girls sketch with us, but there is 3 Guest Stars Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, and Taylor Swift. "Yahoo," I exclaim. I almost faint because they are my favorite actors and music star. Sweet. I am so happy and psyched at the same time. Then I went to go tell the others and they say to me "That is so Cool, Shelby,"

Normal POV the So Random cast goes to lunch; luckily the 5 girls brought their own lunch. But they noticed that Mackenzie Falls cast got Steak, and other good foods, while the So Random cast got what looked like Dog Food. "How do they get that," Tamara said. "We are just funny, and they are real actors and they got the better show." Sonny said.

"Oh that is just terrible don't ya'll talk to the cast of Mackenzie Falls and tell them to burry the hatchet," Amanda said concerned. "We tried," Sonny Explained. See a flashback of West Coast Story. Oh so that was bad. The new boys on Mackenzie Falls their names are Sonny C. Keith, James. Wow Shelby said. "How did those Yahoos get on Mackenzie Falls," "You know them", Sonny M. asked confused. "Yeah before Hollywood we lived in Jacksonville, and they were our old classmates at The Noble School," Amanda replied. Wow! "So who's the smartest," Tawni said "SONNY," the girls replied. "But one is cute," Shelby said, "who," Amanda said. "Keith," Oh girl you got it bad," "SONNY is so CUTE," Gabby said.

Mackenzie Falls Set After Lunch

"Do those girls look familiar", Keith says. "Yeah, they are the new girls on So Random and there names are Amanda, Tamara, Shelby, Leah, and Gabby," Sonny is snapping his fingers like he remembers something. "OMG, I know them," "How," Chad says surprised. "They were my old classmates; I wonder why they are here. I think they tried out when we were." "By the way does that girl Amanda ever talk?" "Yes she does she got the nickname "The Tackett Talker," Also I gave her the nickname Four head; she said she was Five head. OK.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the guest stars and seeing the boys again

The So Random Prop House

We find Shelby sleeping on the couch. "Does she always sleep," "Yes she does," Did you tell her the guest stars are coming at 1:00. IDK. Chuck, Aaron Norris and Taylor Swift come into the prop house. "Why is she sleeping," The guest stars all say. "We don't know," Chuck do you mind waking her up. No Problem, what's her name," Shelby" Shelby wake up Shelby wake up. Can you roundhouse kick her, Gabby said. NO besides she go back to sleep anyway. Hang on Shelby, Chuck Norris is here," Huh where, OMG oh my gosh, she fainted. Why did she faint", Aaron said. She is the biggest WTR she brought 3 seasons of it to school one day, Amanda replied. WOW!! She owns every season except for season 7+8. ok weird. Hang on I'll wake her, zora said, she used a bull horn and said WAKE UP SHELBY!!!!! About time she woke up. Shelby this is Chuck, Aaron Norris and Taylor Swift, Amanda introduced. "Shelby don't faint don't faint don't faint," Amanda Thought. "CRASH," never mind. "I'll get her." Amanda shouted. "Girls help!!", "Here let me help you," "OK thanks Chuck". "No Problem", Chuck Norris replied. Shelby would have fainted if she knew was being carried by Chuck and Aaron Norris," Leah said. "Lets just plop her right here on the couch and wake her up. NOW you tell me, sorry my mind is crazy sometimes." "Shelby do you think you want to do the sketch don't you if you do WAKE UP." About time she wakes up. Well at least she's up. Shelby lets try this one more time Shelby this is Chuck Norris, Aaron Norris, and Taylor Swift. OMG OMG. Shelby don't get too exited now. I understand you love Walker Texas Ranger right yes sir. "What's your favorite episode," "My favorite would have to be Wedding Bells!"


End file.
